


Sit

by HarleysLittleMonster



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Anger kink, BDSM, Biting, Blood Kink, Bloodplay, Breathplay, Canon-Typical Violence, Choking, Choking Kink, Cunnilingus, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dominance, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff, Hair-pulling, Hybristophilia, Knifeplay, Lesbian Sex, Masochism, Master/Pet, Mommy Kink, Nymphomania, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Pet Names, Petplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Punishment, Rough Sex, S&M, Sadism, Smut, Spanking, Submission, Swearing, Teasing, Voice Kink, a lil bit, because gay love, dom!addy, kiiiiiinda, only slightly, reader has a gore kink and addy's a huge sadist, sub!Reader, violence kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25663297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleysLittleMonster/pseuds/HarleysLittleMonster
Summary: As quickly as you fell to the ground, you rise to one knee, only to be met with the tip of a steel pike an inch from your throat. You freeze, hands out and eyes stuck looking up at the woman in front of you, who growls from low in her chest, "sit."Set during season five.This is pure porn and I have no shame.
Relationships: Addison Carver/Female Reader, Addison Carver/Original Female Character(s), Addison Carver/Reader
Kudos: 32





	Sit

**Author's Note:**

> Addy beating the shit outta a guy is hot and no one can change my mind.

You had originally protested that there wasn't time for playing while the Talker bakers taught Warren and Murphy how to make Bizkits. Yes, this brain bakery is making you so hot you could mistake this place for an aphrodisiac-filled jungle, but you were trying to keep yourself in control for the mission.

Addy had told you to shut up before pushing you against a blood and bones covered steel table and shoving her tongue down your throat, weapon in one hand and your hair in the other.

This was after you had found your girlfriend beating and belittling a man with her Z Whacker, her victim curled up in the corner of the room with blood, snot and tears dripping into his beard. After turning to see you in the doorway with your mouth agape and your cheeks flushed, she had turned back to the whimpering man on the floor, patted him on the cheek and said _"good pet."_

She was playing with you, and you almost fainted. She was playing with you when she was grinding her thigh against your core and biting your lips in the bakery. And she's playing with you now, tugging you by your wrist with a _possessive_ grip through the halls of this old factory after Warren said with a roll of her eyes and a slight smirk on her lips, _'get a room.'_

Addy's face is split in a dark grin as she pulls you into a room before closing the door, a small space you recognize as the very same place you found her breaking that dude's (who you now know is named Skull) nose. Looking behind you, you can see some drops of his blood still wet on the floor.

The heat in your core _intense,_ you open your mouth to speak or pull Addy into another kiss,but you cry out in shock instead as you're pushed backwards onto the floor by your girlfriend, elbows catching you before your head hits the concrete.

As quickly as you fell to the ground, you rise to one knee, only to be met with the tip of a steel pike an inch from your throat. You freeze, hands out and eyes stuck looking up at the woman in front of you, who growls from low in her chest, **_"sit."_**

You _shiver,_ lip catching between your teeth to muffle a trembling moan as that _one word_ sends a strike of arousal to your cunt. Addy's eye sparkles as it follows your body slowly kneel back onto your feet and place your hands in your lap.

_"Good girl,"_ Addy purrs with a grin, moving the pike of her Z Whacker under your chin and motions for you to raise it and look at her. You oblige, your eyes following the other woman's tongue as she _slowly_ runs it along her teeth, the action making your throat run dry.

"Did you like seeing Mommy show that fucker who's boss?" Addy asks in a breathy and playful tone, her head tilting to one side and her gaze dropping to your thighs as you spread them instinctively at her words.

Taking a shaky breath you nod, gasping when your girlfriend tuts and pushes her weapon a bit rougher against your throat. "Use your words, kitten," she reminds you before wetting her lips with her tongue.

"Yes," you gasp, feeling your heartbeat in your ears as Addy's eyebrow raises and her grin falters. Taking the hint, you whimper, "yes, _Mommy."_

Addy smiles devilishly, looking down at you with a hooded eye. She uses the pike of her Z Whacker to stroke your cheek. _"Good girl,"_ she purrs again, before her lips form a mocking pout. "You know better than to fuck up something as simple as calling me the right name, babygirl. Is someone looking to get punished?"

You blush a deep pink and turn your eyes to the floor as the cool steel brushes across your burning skin, choosing to chew your lip in embarrassment rather than answer. 

"That looks like a 'yes' to me," Addy says while watching your hands fidget in your lap, clasping between your thighs- you don't dare touch yourself, though, not without her permission- wrists pressing against your clothed core. She drags the tip of her weapon's pike _lightly_ down your neck, over your collarbone (your tank top shows quite a bit of your cleavage, much to both your satisfaction) and stops at the hem of your top.

"You saw Mommy making someone _hurt_ and now you want her to fuck you silly?" Addy's tone is condescending and her voice breathy as she bends down to a squatting position in front of you, one knee on the floor, her Z Whacker now laid behind her in favor of her own hands- her right drags a finger along the faint red line left by her beloved weapon while her left grabs your thigh. She leans closer and husks into your ear, "To take you and _use_ you like the slutty pet you are, no matter how much you beg?"

_"Yes Mommy,"_ you moan at her words, hips rolling forward, an action that's countered by Addy tightening her grip on your thigh- something that probably would have broken the skin if the limb wasn't protected by a layer of denim. To make you beg her to stop or for more you don't know, but what you do know is that the ache in your core is _torturous_ and you need your Mommy _now._

"Mommy wants you too, babygirl," Addy murmurs in your ear before pulling away and rising to stand, "You know I love making people _bleed_ just as much as you love watching it." She growls on the violent word before taking off her jacket- _no one looks hotter in leather than Mommy does,_ you think briefly- and dropping it to the floor, then kicking it and her Z Whacker to the side before burying her fingers in your hair and tugging you forward.

A light moan vibrates in your throat at the small sting of pain, your eyes wide, looking up at Addy. You move to stand up but your girlfriend makes a sound of disapproval and pulls at your scalp again, this time forcing you to face her directly- the look on her face one of sadistic desire, tongue peaking out over her bottom lip, eye dark blue and pupil dilated. A whimper leaves your lips before you can catch it.

Bottom lip between your teeth, you tentatively _crawl_ towards Addy, a rush of warmth and pleasure filling your body at the hum of satisfaction you hear come from above you. "Good girl," She praises while taking steps backwards and having you follow her by pulling on your hair like a leash. Your eyes are glued to the way her arms (bare without her jacket) flex as you move- _why the hell doesn't she show off her muscles more often?_

Once her back hits the wall, Addy grins down at you- lovingly, but there's a spark of malicious intent behind it. _"Kneel,"_ she orders, and you obey, taking your position on the floor, hands in your lap.

_Like a good girl._

"Mommy wants your tongue, kitten," Addy says, voice a bit breathy. Her hand hasn't left your head and is now running its fingers through your hair- you lean into the touch. "You make me cum like a good pet and maybe I'll go easy on your punishment." She smirks as you nod your head with a bright eagerness. 

"And babygirl," Addy pauses to tug _sharply_ on your hair, an emphasis on what she was about to say, "if you even _think_ about fucking yourself while you're down there, I will make sure you don't cum for _weeks."_ She raises her eyebrow on the last word, as if challenging you to disobey her.

_"Yes Mommy,"_ you breathe out as she lets her grip on your hair loosen, hand petting your head instead. 

_"Good girl._ Now pleasure your Mommy."

You don't need to be told twice. Your hands move to quickly unbutton and unzip Addy's jeans ( _stupid things hide too much,_ you think), tugging them and her underwear down. Once she's stepped out of them, you throw them into the pile with her Z Whacker and jacket, before taking her thighs in each hand. You hear a hum of approval as you lift one leg to hook over your right shoulder, the action pulling your face even closer to your girlfriend's core and you're suddenly _overwhelmed_ with the scent of her arousal.

"Don't keep me waiting," Addy chuckles, a gentle tug to your scalp reminding you of the task at hand.

With a shaky breath, you dive in, running your tongue up her slit and between her labia. You _shudder_ in pleasure at the moan that comes from above you when your muscle reaches her clit, and full of a need to hear more of your beloved's sounds, you suck the engorged flesh into your mouth.

"Oh _god,"_ Addy moans, her words followed by the sound of what you assume to be her head hitting the wall. You look up at her with a mix of concern and desire to see that her head had indeed fallen back, but her chest is also rising and falling with every breath that escapes her parted lips. 

The sight of Addy in pleasure never fails to double your arousal- you moan into her core and bring a hand up to prod at her wet opening as you massage her clit with the tip of your tongue. _"Yes,"_ your lover groans, and permission now granted, you slide two fingers into her, your thighs pressing together instinctively at the sigh of pleasure that rumbles from your lover and at the warm feeling of her slick clenching around you.

The sounds coming from the woman above you as she tightens her grip on your head are making you _whimper,_ your own panties soaked and your core aching as you rub your thighs together. Running your tongue over her clit in relaxed circles, you start to thrust your fingers, curling them upwards to press their tips into the rough spongy spot that has quickly Addy arching her hips away from the wall and pressing your face into her rougher. 

"More," the redhead moans, and you're quick to oblige, thrusting into her faster and once again sucking her sensitive bundle of nerves, teasing its tip with your tongue. _"Fuck yes like that!"_

You groan around her clit- Addy's voice should be labeled as a _dangerously_ intense aphrodisiac- and press your fingers into her spot with every thrust you make, reveling in the way your girlfriend's cries of pleasure are getting higher in pitch with each one. With one more thrust and a particularly hard suck on her clit, Addy arches towards your mouth and her thighs go ridged, a flood of wetness coating your (already wet) fingers. 

A cry leaves your throat as her walls clench around you, a groan vibrating from Addy's chest as her hips rock forward and her nails dig into your scalp. She moans as her orgasm fades, heel digging into your back with every twitch of her leg, and you drink from her eagerly, sliding your fingers out from her cunt to replace them with your tongue for every drop of her juices you can get.

_"Oh, good girl,"_ Addy moans between her panting, her hand petting your head once more. You take this as an order to stop and pull your head away, your lover dropping her leg to the floor as you do- your gaze trails the flush along the pale skin of her cheeks and neck and you whimper.

"Such a good slut for Mommy," Addy coos while tucking your hair behind your ear, and you _purr_ and lean into her hand, taking your wet fingers up to your mouth and licking them clean, moaning at the taste of _her_ on your skin.

With a content laugh, Addy slides down the wall and into a sitting position on the floor, both hands now in your hair and your own back in your lap. In one swift motion, she pulls your head forward to hers, lips crashing in a searing kiss, teeth digging into your bottom lip and you both _moan,_ you at the pain and her at the taste of herself on your lips.

A cry of pain and pleasure escapes your throat as your lover sinks her teeth deeper into your flesh, the spark of pain followed by a rush of pleasure and the irony taste of your own blood. Chuckling, Addy pulls back, licking her own lips and letting out a deep moan. "Your blood is so _good,_ babygirl."

You whimper, sucking your wounded lip and nodding, hips rocking forward in a plea for contact. Your girlfriend smirks, tongue on her teeth, before saying "Turn around and sit between my legs, kitten." 

Without a second thought you obey, Addy grabbing your hips with both hands and pulling you so your back presses into her breasts and her lips brush against your ear. _"Good girl,"_ she murmurs, voice low and breath hot against your skin. Her hands move from your hips to the waistline of your jeans, tugging lightly at a belt loop. "Let's get these off, yeah?"

_"Mmm hm,"_ you moan before Addy's fingers make quick work of your zipper and swiftly tug the article of clothing down- leaving your panties on. The wet cotton sticks to your burning core as you lift your hips so the redhead can remove your jeans completely and throw them towards the direction of your clothes pile (though neither of you are really paying attention). 

Cupping your pussy, warm palm pressing _deliciously_ against damp fabric, Addy chuckles darkly into your ear, followed by a slow lick along its shell that makes you shiver. "So _desperate_ for Mommy," she purrs, before gently smacking your clothed core- the action eliciting a sharp cry from you.

She _cackles,_ the sound sending a shudder down your spine, and her second hand comes up to grip your throat- not tight, just holding, a reminder of who's in control. Her fingers run up your covered slit, pulling away before running over your clit, your hips following her hand as you whimper.

"So hot and wet," Addy chuckles while rubbing her thumb and forefinger together, making a show of how your wetness coats their tips and connects them with a shimmering strand until she spreads them apart enough for it to break. 

"This is your punishment, babygirl," you hear a grin in your lover's voice as she spreads your legs as wide as your muscles allow, hooking them over her own before returning her hands to their places at your throat and core. She gives the latter another spank (pulling another cry from you), a bit harder this time, before pulling her hand away while your hips roll forward and you whimper.

Pulling your ruined underwear from your legs and throwing them to the side, Addy presses her opposite palm against your sternum, growling into your ear as your throat flexes under her fingers. "Such a good pain slut," she murmurs, stroking two fingers up your wetness and landing a quick and hard slap over your clit. You mewl, the rough touch the first direct contact your most sensitive part has received today.

"You like it when Mommy spanks your pretty cunt?" Addy growls low in her throat before cupping your core, the (somewhat) gentle action soon replaced with the hot sting of another strike.

_"Ah!- yes Mommy,"_ you gasp, your hands coming up to grip her forearm at your neck. 

"That's right you do, _greedy girl."_ The words rumble from her chest against your back, followed by her biting your earlobe and easing the pain with her warm tongue.

Addy now targets her blows directly on your clit without so much as a second between each one, the shocks of pain and burning pleasure rippling through your body to the point where you feel yourself getting close to orgasm. Your hips buck, your lover's grip tightening on your pulse points, her breath against your ear and you're _so so so close-_

But then the hand retreats, a whimpering _"no"_ leaving you and hips chasing it as it pulls away. Addy cackles against your cheek, fingers adjusting around your neck as she nips at your jawline- a chuckle escaping those perfect lips as they leave your skin.

"My dirty pet needs to _cum?"_ She chuckles again. A pathetic plea gasps from your throat as she runs her nails up the flushed skin of your neck and back down, her right hand teasingly massaging the inside of your thigh.

_"Yes Mommy,"_ you pant, your grip on Addy's arm tightening as she runs her fingers down your slit to circle your dripping opening. _"Please..."_

_"That's it,_ babygirl, beg me," she moans and grips your throat rougher, making you gasp. Slipping a single finger into your heat, slowly pressing its length inside you. _"Mmm,_ beg me to make you cum like a good whore..."

You clench greedily around the digit and let out a tortured cry, _"Please,"_ you whine, hips rocking forward for more pleasure, _"please please please Mommy make me cum!"_

_"Good girl,"_ Addy grins darkly into your ear before thrusting two fingers inside you to the knuckle, a third quickly following. They curl into your spot with expertise, her teeth sinking into the sensitive spot right below your jaw and making you release the _filthiest_ moan.

Fingernails digging into your flesh as her grip on your throat clenches harder, her thumb moving to press against your _oh so sensitive_ clit, you thrust your hips against Addy's hand, gasping as you chase the flaming pleasure coiling in your belly and _just_ over the horizon. 

"Scream for me, kitten," Addy pants against your flushed ear as she quickens her thrusts, thumb massaging your aching clit _perfectly_ and _fuck you're so close._ "Scream my name and cum for me."

With a slam of white-hot pleasure, your body tenses, your lover's _name_ ripping from your throat instead of her title as your orgasm hits you _hard._ Every rock against her fingers sending a wave of ecstasy through you and pulling a high pitched cry from your lips.

Addy lets you ride your high by keeping her fingers pressed against your most sensitive spots, your thighs trembling as your mewls fade into breathy moans, then panting. Your nerves still thrumming with pleasure and your heart thudding in your chest, you groan, feeling your girlfriend suck _hard_ at the bite she left on your neck and let her grip there go slack.

_"Good girl,"_ Addy purrs while running her lips over the aching hickey, giving your clit one last stroke of her thumb before retracting her hand and bringing her wet fingers up to her mouth. You watch her suck them clean slowly from the corner of your eye, chest heaving as she moans. "Tasty as always, kitten."

A slurred series of words leave your parted lips as you purr and lean your head back onto your lover's shoulder- you can vaguely make out "mommy"- moving to face her and bring her into a kiss. You've taken the position of straddling her thighs when you hear a tentative knock from behind you.

"If you guys are done..." you and Addy both giggle at the sound of an _embarrassed George St. Claire_ on the other side of the door- oh the things she must have heard- "Um, Warren says we need to go."

"In a minute," Addy laughs as you throw your head back and openly cackle. Your eyes meet and you cup her cheek, running your thumb under the maimed socket of her right eye- _she was so insecure about it three years ago._ With a sweet smile, you kiss your girlfriend on the nose, feeling her grin against you when you press another to her lips.


End file.
